La historia de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddys 2)
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Tres amigos estan por vivir la terrible experiencia de trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, turnandose, trabajaran 6 noches en el restaurante, pero no solo conoceran lo que es trabajar en ese lugar, conoceran la terrible historia de ese restaurante... (Crossover FNAF y nuestros personajes version Sonic) La historia tras el restaurante.


**¡Hola! Si, si, mis otras historias. Justo en este momento estoy en ello. Pero bueno, ¡He aqui un crossover! (3)  
>Del muy conocido y famoso juego llamado Five Nights at Freddy's.<strong>

**Unos amigos mios y yo nos emocionamos con la idea de una historia acerca de este juego. Pues para los que no lo saben, este juego tiene una historia muy interesante que sera contada aqui. Muy bien, los oficiales que cuidaremos de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (O las victimas, como quieran llamarle) seran nuestros personajes. Cada capitulo esta escrito por quien es el que cuidara el lugar, en este capitulo lo hara mi bueno amigo Nanu, conocido aqui en FF como "AUDIPHON 3", su personaje llamado Dash, en su primera noche. **

**"Five Nights at Freddy's" es propiedad de ~Scott Cawthon. Dash le pertenece a AUDIPHON 3**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Había encontrado este trabajo en el periódico, necesito el dinero y con esto lo conseguiré.<p>

Son las 12 de la noche, entre al lugar y me encamine hacia mi lugar de trabajo, es un gran cuarto, iluminado, en medio hay un escritorio con vista hacia un gran pasillo al frente, en el escritorio hay una linterna para iluminar el pasillo, a los lados, se encontraban dos puertillas, una en la izquierda y la otra en la derecha, y arriba de ellas había un botón y cuando lo presionaba se iluminaba, dejando ver que había en ellos.

Pase por el lugar y encontré un poster con los animatronics de mi lugar de trabajo, es un restaurante y en él se prepara y vende pizzas, y en el lugar se da como entretenimiento a 5 animatronicos, un oso llamado Freddy, una pollita llamada Chica, un conejo llamado Bonny, una especie de zorro llamado Mangle, esta destrozado y fuera de servicio, y otro animatronico, ustedes pensaran que es genial, pero siempre que lo veo, me causa un gran escalofrió en mi espalda, the Marionette, cada vez que veo algún dibujo, o foto de él, me provoca un gran miedo en mi interior.

En el poster se encontraban los tres principales animatronicos, Bonny, Chica, y Freddy, en la imagen de Freddy, sobresalía del poster su nariz, me intrigo ese detalle asique lo presione y se escucho como si fuese una corneta, solté una sonrisa y me senté en el escritorio, a mi izquierda se encontraba la linterna, a mi derecha una tablet en la que me permitía ver cada rincón de la pizzería, y en medio una máscara antigua de Freddy, me extrañe un poco al verla, pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono.

Uh, ¿hola? Hola, ¿hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu Nuevo empleo de verano en el Nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. Uh, yo estoy aquí para hablar de algunas de las cosas que tú puedes esperar a ver en tu primera semana aquí, y para ayudarte a empezar en este nuevo camino y emocionante carrera.

**_ - Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que puedas haber oído acerca de la ubicación anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa. Uh…ese viejo restaurante fue una basura para desechar durante mucho tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte, Fazbear Entertainment se compromete para divertir a toda la familia y, sobre todo, seguridad. Ellos han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatronics, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, que incluso les permite caminar durante el día. ¿No es eso aseado? –Aclara la garganta-._**

**_Pero lo más importante, todos están ligados a algún tipo de base criminal, para que puedan detectar a un depredador de una milla a distancia. Demonios, deberíamos pagar para que te protejan a ti._**

**_Uh, ahora que te digo, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus…problemas. Uh…eres solo el segundo guardia que trabaja en este lugar. Uh, el primer tipo termino su semana, pero se quejo de las condiciones…uh, nosotros lo cambiamos para el turno del día, así que bueno, que suerte no?_**

**_Uh principalmente expreso su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso trataron de entrar en su oficina. Ahora, a partir de lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible, uh, este restaurante es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Así que, mientras que nuestros ingenieros en realidad no tienen una explicación para esto, la hipótesis del trabajo es que…a los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado._**

**_Así que cuando se pone tranquilo, ellos creen que están en la habitación equivocada, por lo que ellos van a tratar de encontrar donde este la gente, y en ese caso, esa es tu oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música por el Contador de Premio, y está a punto de ser removida de forma remota, así que, de vez en cuando, cambia a la señal de video al Contador de Premio y gíralo hacia arriba durante unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatronics pero sí parece afectar a uno de ellos –aclara la garganta- Puedes ponértela en cualquier momento, y dejar de actuar durante todo el tiempo que quieras, con el tiempo todo lo que entro, saldrá. Uh, otra cosa a destacar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio, puedes notar que no hay puertas para cerrar, je, pero bueno, ¡tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que la linterna pueda quedarse sin energía, el edificio no puede, así que no te preocupes si el lugar queda a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, debes ser dorado. Uh, comprueba las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si es necesario, uh, mantén la caja musical a raya, pan comido. Ten una buena noche y te hablo mañana-._**

Cuando el gerente termino de hablar, me había sentado en el escritorio con la lámpara en la mano y con la pantalla mirando hacia el cuarto en donde estaba la caja de música, dijo que no debía de acabarse la música, no sabía lo que pasaría, pero no quería averiguarlo hoy.

Son la 1 de la mañana, se había gastado un poco la batería de la lámpara, estaba a punto de dormirme hasta que escuche sonidos muy peculiares cerca de mí, eran en los ductos de ventilación, algo estaba ahí, revise las cámaras y me asuste un poco ya que Mangle estaba en ducto de la derecha, el miedo se hacía presa de mi con solo ver esa cara destruida y escuchar esa estática terrorífica.

Pase rápidamente la cámara a la que estaba la caja de música y le di cuerda, vi hacia el pasillo de enfrente y lo ilumine, solté un pequeño grito de terror al encontrarme a Mangle colgado enfrente de mí, mostrando esos dientes tan afilados que pareciese que quisiese comerme la cara. Me puse la Mascara rápidamente sin perder tiempo y espere poco tiempo, hasta que me la quite e ilumine el pasillo, el gerente tenia razón, si te pones la máscara pensaran que eres uno de ellos y no una persona a quien divertir.

Así pasaron las horas, cada vez más se acercaban a mí, estaba totalmente desesperado, quería que la noche pasase rápidamente, me mantuve con la máscara puesta todo el tiempo, solo me la quitaba cuando necesitaba darle cuerda a la caja de música, ya no era más un deber, si no una necesidad, no quería que algo me pasase en esa noche, quería que todo se acabara de una vez.

Seguí con la máscara en la cabeza, y de vez en cuando le daba cuerda a la caja, desidia hacerme el valiente me quite la máscara, y encendí la linterna, me calme un poco al saber que no había nadie enfrente, ilumine las compuertas de mis lados y tampoco había nadie, mi respiración se tranquilizaba lentamente, y de vez en cuando sonreía, ya que faltaban diez minutos para que acabara mi turno y llegara el gerente, creía que el sabría mas sobre este asunto. Creía que estaba a salvo, pero cuando termine de darle cuerda a la caja y vi hacia el frente me encontré a foxy, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, el miedo se hiso presa de mi y rápidamente me puse la máscara en mi cabeza a la vez que iluminaba el largo pasillo, apague la luz y espere un poco, creí que estaba a salvo pero ilumine el pasillo y seguía ahí, solo que pareciere que hubiese caminado hacia mí, un pensamiento me recorrió por toda mi cabeza **—Rayos... sabe que no soy un animatronic, ¿Que es lo que piensa hacer?...**** — **un pequeño susto me lleve al escuchar el reloj sonar, **—¡Al fin! ¡Son las 6! —**Pensé y salí corriendo de ese lugar por la puerta trasera de mi oficina.

Corrí y corrí hacia mi hogar en donde estuve a salvo, pero no dejaba de sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza sobre Foxy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, espero y les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! hasta el proximo capitulo.<strong>_


End file.
